


In Which John Asks To Be Punished

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account), one_golden_sun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: John is upset, so he asks Alex and Lafayette to punish him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to us on tumblr @likearootlesstree and @writerfreak2013!

Something was different about how John walked through the door that evening. He barely said two words to either Alex or Lafayette, simply disappeared into the bedroom. Alex exchanged a puzzled look with Laf. 

“John? Sweetheart?” Alex called back to the bedroom. “You gonna come eat dinner? We ordered pizza.”

Silence. 

Lafayette set his book down, cleared his throat. “Little one?”

Muffled voice from the bedroom. “I’m not hungry!” 

“Jack, it’s almost eight, you probably haven’t eaten for hours.” Alex looked at Lafayette pleadingly, urging him to jump in. 

But before Laf could voice his own concerns, John stomped back out into the living room. His fists were clenched down by his hips and he was flushed. His normally sweet face was pulled in a pinched frown.

“Mon cher, my love, whatever is wrong?”

“It doesn’t matter,” John grumbled.

Lafayette’s stare intensified. He noted John’s tense body language, his petulant expression, the guarded look in his eyes. “This is not true. Now, please tell me. Or else how can we help you fix it?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” John replied, slipping into his southern drawl and copping an attitude.

Alex started to say something, but Lafayette interrupted. “I feel you are being defiant, and that is quite unlike you. Now, Alexander and I want to help you, but first you need to tell us what has got you caught up.”

“I don’t deserve your help.” John tensed. “I want you to punish me,” he said, looking Laf straight in the eye.

Lafayette felt Alex tense next to him on the couch. This was definitely unusual. John was usually so good, spent his time behaving and earning rewards. To ask for a punishment was slightly confusing, and Lafayette wanted to be sure exactly what they were getting into. He also knew right then he had to switch from asking John to directing him. 

“Come over here. You are going to sit on my lap and tell us what you did to deserve a punishment.”

“My boss wanted me to draw some graphics for some local church that has this horrible homophobic pastor, and I was in a meeting with the client, and I blew up on them.”

“And that’s an issue because…?” Alex asked. Laf glared at him.

“Because now my boss is pissed at me!”

“Cherie, are you actually in trouble? Did your supervisor tell you this?”

“No, but I should have been fired for that.” He squirmed in discomfort where he sat on Lafayette’s lap, looking incredibly distraught. 

“Mon cher, if your boss did not fire or suspend you, why do you think you deserve to be punished?”

“Because I was bad.” And just like that John’s posture slouched and his eyes glazed.

Laf, sensing the change, asked John, “Are you sure Daddy needs to punish you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Does Papi need to punish you too?” Laf asked. John nodded, moving his head widely and looking at Laf imploringly.

“Daddy and Papi will take care of you, little one,” Laf told John, scooping him into his arms and carrying him towards their bedroom, Alex trailing behind. He softly gave Alex some instructions in French. He had an unopened box just waiting in the closet, having had no occasion to use its contents quite yet. And here was the perfect opportunity. 

Alex wandered into the closet to grab the items Laf requested while Laf stood John in the middle of the room and removed his clothes. With John naked, Alex slit open the cardboard box and lifted the item it held. 

“What in the world is this?” Alex asked, holding what appeared to be a haphazard bundle of black leather straps, buckles, and a plug. He had also brought out John’s custom arm binder, a beautiful creation in supple black Italian leather with laces stretching from his wrists to his biceps.

“Oh this?” Lafayette took the item from Alex. “It is a chastity harness. I daresay whoever is wearing it will be locked up nice and tight, no relief.” 

John sucked in a large breath. “Is that for me, Daddy?” John asked, eyes going wide and swinging his weight back and forth between each leg nervously.

“It is. You ask me for punishment. I have no interest in causing my little boy pain, so I must get creative. Turn around, my love.” 

John turned around and tried to grind on Laf, but Laf pushed his hips away and pulled his arms behind his back.

“Mon chou, come hold his arms for me while I tie him up,” Laf ordered. Alex stood behind John, holding his wrists together while Laf laced the armbinder up his arms. Laf meticulously pulled at the strings until the armbinder was tight enough. John’s flexibility never ceased to arouse Alex and Laf, he just looked so pretty wrapped up like a little present. 

“Get John hard for me, would you?” Laf requested, letting Alex service John while he untangled the chastity harness.

Alex walked around to John’s front and examined John’s semi-hard cock. “How is my baby boy?” Alex asked, pushing back some of his hair.

“Green, Papi,” John whimpered, as Alex brushed his hand over John’s cock, not quite putting enough pressure on to pleasure, only enough to tease.

“Harder, Papi,” John begged. Alex responded enthusiastically, roughly palming the head of John’s cock while John writhed in his bindings. He wrapped one hand around the base, circled his other hand around the shaft. Both hands in tandem, working him quick, dirty, relentless. John whined, high in the back of his throat, but instead of letting off Alex simply stroked harder, faster. He paused only when John’s breath hitched, clearly not wanting him to come, and returned to slowly pumping while grinding the heel of his hand on John’s tip. 

Lafayette tilted his head, as if examining Alex’s work. “Well done, mon chou. Will you be so kind as to prep him as well? Two fingers should do it, this plug is not too big.” 

Laf tossed Alex a bottle of lube which Alex opened immediately and poured onto his fingers. Alex rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube before pressing one to John’s hole. He teased John’s rim, pressing and twirling his finger around, not dipping in. John whined and wiggled his hips, trying to get Alex to enter him.

“Such a greedy boy,” Alex cooed, continuing to tease John. He slipped a single finger in and shallowly plunged it in and out, not giving John what he wanted.

“We do not have all day, mon chou,” Laf reminded him. Alex hummed in agreement and inserted the second finger, pressing on John’s walls. John squirmed to try and get Alex to press on his prostate, but Alex wouldn’t budge. Just continued to stretch him, kept at it until Lafayette was finally shooing him away.

“Give him here.” Laf worked the plug in, let the strap it was attached to settle in John’s crack. He buckled it in place then threaded the other straps around John’s hips. He pulled the mesh up over John’s cock, severely restricting it. John let out a whine of protest.

“You asked for this, did you not, little one?” Laf asked condescendingly.

“Yes, Daddy,” John mumbled shamefully, squirming get some friction on his cock and whimpering when the belt restrained him. John felt breathless at the feeling of the plug pressing on his prostate while he couldn’t even get friction because of his trapped cock.

“On your knees, little one,” Laf encouraged, pushing down on his shoulders to guide him to the ground. John relinquished control and fell unceremoniously onto his knees in front of Alex and Laf, settling into a submissive pose, resting his butt back on the heels of his feet. He looked up at them through his eyelashes awaiting their next command.

“Open, baby boy,” Alex ordered, pressing the head of his cock up against John’s lips. John’s mouth fell open obediently as he took Alex’s cock in all the way to the back of his throat. “Blink twice if you are green,” Alex requested, and John complied. “You remember what to hum if you need to safe word,” Alex reminded him. He pulled out and thrust back in brutally, causing tears to prick at the corner of John’s eyes.

“Is this all you’re good for, slut?” Alex taunted. “Just a hole for me to fuck. Doesn’t even matter which one, you still get off on it,” he sneered. Alex tugged roughly at John’s hair, pulling his face back and forth across his cock. “Tongue out, baby boy, you better make Papi come from this or you won’t like the consequences.” John popped his tongue out, running it along the bottom of Alex’s cock as he continued to face fuck him. 

“I’m coming, slut,” Alex warned before thrusting back and coming down John’s throat. Alex pulled out sloppily, a combination of drool and come running down John’s chin. Laf took Alex’s place as Alex backed away from John.

“Are you okay, little one?” Laf asked, running his fingers through John’s curls.

“Yes,” John answered, voice raspy from Alex’s roughness.

“Good.” Laf replied, thrusting into John’s mouth. John was shocked at the sudden onslaught. He quickly adjusted to the feeling of Laf using his throat, leaving his tongue out and relaxing his muscles. He felt pleased that he was being used so roughly, just how Daddy and Papi wanted him. He moaned at the feeling of his cock getting harder, but staying trapped in the chastity device. Laf groaned as he spent in the back of John’s throat and pulled out in a similar fashion to Alex, leaving a combination of spit and come on John’s face.

John sighed in relief, thinking he was going to get the harness off and be able to come, but Laf simply scooped him off the ground and carried him into the kitchen, setting him on the counter.

“Daddy, what are we doing?” John asked, kicking his legs back and forth on the cabinet.

Laf stilled his legs. “We are eating, since you so rudely interrupted us when you came home.”

“But Daddy, it hurts,” John whimpered, squirming his hips with the plug and the leather restraining him, unsettled at the cool feeling of the countertop on his ass combined with his cock feeling too hot trapped in the leather.

“You asked for a punishment, little one, and I decide when that is over.”

“Okay,” John agreed quietly, staying on the countertop obediently while Laf moved away to prepare something lighter than pizza.

John yelped when he felt the plug begin to vibrate. “What the - ?” he asked helplessly before Alex interrupted him, “Oh, it vibrates,” and he twirled the remote in his hand. John squirmed uncomfortably trying to get away from the sensation. His wriggling, in actuality, probably made it worse. He tried to close his legs to get friction on his cock and move away from the vibrations, but Alex was there to spread him back out and up the vibrations on the remote.

“No, no, baby boy, keep your legs open for us.”

John nodded compliantly but edged his legs shut as Alex fiddled around with the remote, turning the vibrator off and on at random intervals, raising and lowering the intensity haphazardly, really just teasing John as if it had no effect on him. Alex noticed John’s legs twitching closer together and shoved them back apart.

“Baby boy, what did I tell you? Next time, I’m going to go get the spreader bar if I can’t trust you to keep your legs where I put them. Understood?”

“Yes, Papi,” John mumbled, pulling his legs apart and submitting himself to the stimulation once again. John gripped his fingers together tightly, flexing uncomfortably in his armbinder, trying to obey Alex’s orders. Alex flipped the vibrator off, leaving it off long enough for John to gain a false sense of security. Wanting to catch John unaware, Alex pressed the vibrator to high, catching John immediately snap his legs shut.

“What did I tell you, baby boy?” Alex cooed tauntingly. “Laf, watch him while I go get the spreader bar.”

“Daddyyyyy,” John cried out, harshly rutting against the counter, dick swelling uncomfortably in his restraints.

“You heard him, little one. He told you what would happen if you couldn’t leave your legs open like a good boy.”

“B--b-but he turned the plug on and I wasn’t expecting it and it’s not my fault,” John cried, tears welling up and beginning to fall down his face, vibrator still buzzing away in his clenching hole.

“You knew the rules, little one,” Laf replied nonchalantly. John tried to look as helpless and innocent as possible. Laf was generally pretty good at committing to punishments, at not being swayed, but John also knew how to push his buttons, to look pliant and sweet and win his pity. 

“I know what you are trying to do, and it will not work.” John was not happy at being caught in the act.

“Daddy please let me come,” John begged, thinking that might be the way to get what he wanted.

“You asked for this. You know what to say if you do not want to continue, otherwise shut up before I have to gag you.”

John whimpered, continued to fidget on the counter. Alex returned from the bedroom, good as his word, carrying the chrome spreader bar. The idea of kicking crossed John’s mind, but he caught himself before he did, knowing Alex’s wrath could be terrifying. 

“Look at you, finally being good,” Alex noted as he locked John’s left ankle into the bar. John allowed Alex to pull his other leg, the spreader bar keeping his ankles a good two feet apart. He bit his tongue against the protest he wanted to cry out, watched hopelessly as Alex handed off the padlock key to Lafayette. “That’s much better, now let’s see.” Alex turned the vibrations up, higher, let it pulse there, then back down. Repeated the pattern several times, making John squeal with the sensations of it. He practically jumped out of his skin every time Alex shot the intensity up. 

“Alright, Alexander, let him rest for a moment,” Lafayette chided. Took the plate he had made of cut up veggies, some cheese cubes, and a handful of grapes to the table. 

“Th-thank you, D-daddy,” John said, lips quivering as the buzzing in his ass ceased. 

“Do not thank me, little one,” Lafayette said, laughing coldly. “You need to eat. You will need your strength for the rest of the evening.” He helped John hop off the counter, guided him to the table. John had to hobble, he was so off balance.

“I told you, I’m not hungry,” John whined. Immediately, the plug whirred to life in his ass, making him double over. 

“Alexander, I told you to give him a rest,” Laf scolded.

“But he was being mouthy!” Alex protested.

“You’ve done a lot more and gotten off with a lot less,” Laf reminded him, looking sternly. “Give me the remote,” he snapped, holding his hand out. He flipped the plug back off and settled John into a chair at the table.

Laf sat in the seat next to him and turned John’s chair so he was facing him.

“Tongue out, little one,” Laf ordered. John stuck his tongue out obediently, and Laf placed a single cheese cube on his tongue. John kept his tongue out, waiting on his next command from Laf. “Chew. We do not have all day,” Laf admonished, so John pulled his tongue back into his mouth and chewed and swallowed the cheese cube. John repeated this process bite after bite as Alex and Laf fed him, holding out his tongue for each bite of food, chewing carefully, and then putting his tongue back out. Alex cleared the plates and went to put them in the kitchen while Laf fiddled with the remote for the plug, sending John into a new series of moans and whimpers.

“Come on, we should go back to the bedroom, yes?” Laf said, hoisting John out of the chair and setting him awkwardly in a pile on the floor. John looked up at him, confused.

“What?” Laf said cruelly. “Isn’t it obvious? Crawl.”

Laf pulled John up to his knees by his hair. “Ow, Daddy, that hurts!” he cried out.

“Well if you had followed my directions and followed me to the bedroom, your hair would not be pulled, now would it, little one?” Laf asked condescendingly. “Come on.”

He tugged John down the hallway by his hair, John awkwardly attempting to keep up while trying to move with the spreader bar keeping his ankles far apart, squealing when he stumbled and Laf pulled harder on his hair.

After much frustration, they finally made it back into the bedroom, and Alex was soon to follow after cleaning up the kitchen for the night. When Alex joined them, he got to watch Lafayette arranging John at the foot of the bed. The armbinder had a D-ring and the end where John’s hands were welded together. Lafayette used a carabiner to secure his armbinder to the spreader bar, pulling him into a restrictive hogtie of sorts. John huffed, tried to lay his face down in the comforter, but Lafayette hoisted his head back up by his hair. 

“I do not think so. Do I need to get your collar? Or a gag? I will clip that to the bar as well, keep you up if need be?”

John let out a shuddery breath. “No, Daddy. No please, don’t gag me.”

“Do not give me a reason to, then. I need your eyes on us, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” John mumbled.

Laf moved over to the middle of the bed where Alex was busy prepping himself.

“Mon chou, allow me,” Laf said, knocking Alex’s hand away from his ass. He slipped two fingers in easily, stretching Alex more. He pushed a third finger in and probed around for Alex’s prostate, pressing into it relentlessly when he found it.

“Oh, god, Laf,” Alex moaned out, pushing back on Laf’s hand.

“That is ‘Sir’ to you,” Laf commanded, swatting at the back of Alex’s leg. Laf reached around and began to stroke Alex’s painfully hard cock.

“Sir, I’m going to come!” Alex shouted.

“I think not, mon petit,” Lafayette growled as he took away his stroking hand, squeezed Alex at the base. 

“Ugh, you fu-, you.. Sir, why??” Alex cried petulantly, trying to get Laf to move his hand enough to push him to orgasm.

“You were mean to John after I specifically told you to ease off of the vibrator. You disobeyed.”

“But he was talking back!” Alex protested.

“Yes, but I told you not to use the vibrator, and you used it anyway. You will tell me when you are about to come, yes?”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled.

Laf waited for the edge to wear off before he started again, stroking Alex’s cock and thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. Sooner, rather than later, he had Alex gasping, saying he was close, and he retreated. Laf took the moment that Alex collected himself to look over at John, to see him watching them closely, undisguised want in his eyes.

Laf began pounding on his prostate again, and Alex choked out a sob. “More, I need more,” he said breathlessly.

“You get more when I decide you get more,” Laf replied.

Alex was wailing by the time Laf added a fourth finger pressing in and out of his hole. “Sir, please let me come, I’ll do anything,” he sobbed, grinding back onto Laf’s hand trying to get more stimulation on his cock.

Laf heard Alex’s breath hitch, and moved his hand down to snugly hold the base of his cock. “Remember, mon chou, you have to tell me if you are close.”

“What do I have to do to come?” Alex asked, desperately panting. 

“You seemed so fine with John not being able to come? What, you cannot take what you dish?” Laf replied condescendingly, holding Alex’s cock tighter and continuing to relentlessly push and grind onto his prostate.

Alex bit onto his arm trying not to scream. “Please, sir, I’ll do anything!” he bit out.

“Fine,” Laf said coldly. “I’ll let you come-”

“Thank you sir, thank you, thank you!” Alex cried, bucking into Laf’s hand.

“-if I get to fuck you afterwards until I’m tired of it.”

“Fine, fine, anything!” Alex gasped. Laf released his hold around the base of Alex’s cock and began to stroke it, rubbing from root to tip and concentrating on the head. Alex howled as he came into Laf’s hand. Laf stroked him through his orgasm, tightening his hold on Alex as he began to soften, keeping the blood from draining from his erection.

“No, no, let me go,” Alex cried.

“You know what the deal was. I get to fuck you now. Color?” he asked, halting his strokes.

“I’m green,” he cried, trying to wiggle away from Laf. Laf roughly palmed Alex’s dick and fingered him until his cock decided that it was going to stay hard. He pulled his fingers out of Alex and lined himself up with his hole.

Alex moaned as he felt Laf’s cock against his rim and tried to push back on it. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of John squirming, his little grunts, whimpers the scratchy sounds of his leather harness on the duvet. The jingling of the chains and the spreader bar.

“No, mon chou, I am setting the pace here,” Laf commanded. Laf teased him, running the head of his cock over the rim, running it up and down his crack, pressing it in, but not any farther than the tip. Alex was a moaning, writhing, mess.

“Please, just fuck me, please,” he groaned. “C’mon,” he egged on. Laf ignored his begging and continued to tease him.

“Fine, if you won’t fuck me, I’ll go figure it out myself,” Alex fussed, looking ridiculous trying to roll over and crawl off the bed away from Laf. 

“Oh, no you will not,” Laf said, pulling Alex back over and onto his knees. “If I am not fucking you, then nothing will be fucking you,” he growled.

He lined the head of his cock up with Alex’s hole and thrust into the hilt. Alex’s entire upper body collapsed into the mattress. He groaned into the mattress and pulled at the sheets, knuckles nearly white, as Laf brutally fucked into him. 

John was unusually quiet, so Lafayette looked over his shoulder. Saw John, flushed, big-eyed, but pretty calm. Being so good, as always. “I want you to describe what you are feeling to John. Can you do that?” Laf asked, seemingly unaffected by Alex.

“He’s fucking into me, he’s so big, it feels like so much,” Alex chattered. John inhaled sharply. “I feel like I’m -” he choked off as Laf rammed directly into his prostate. “It f-feels like s-ss-so much pressure,” he said shakily.

Tears sprung to his eyes as Laf forced him into his third orgasm of the evening, roughly stroking his cock while nailing his prostate. He howled as Laf fucked him through the orgasm and didn’t stop.

“Oh, god,” Alex moaned, “too much, too much.”

“Too much, mon chou?” Laf asked condescendingly. “You wanted to come, I am letting you come. Color?”

“Green, green, green,” he chanted, taking it and taking it, tears coming out of his eyes. He turned his head to look at John, arranged in his hogtie, nothing but lust reeking off of him.

Alex bit his lip as he came again, keeping his eyes locked with John’s. He hissed as Laf kept thrusting into him, grunting as he came a few strokes later.

Laf pulled out of Alex, and Alex rolled over on his back. After letting Alex catch his breath, Laf quietly instructed Alex in French to go grab something from their toy collection in the closet. Alex went to go fetch the items Laf requested while Laf crawled over to John, who was squirming uncomfortably in his bonds.

“Color check, little one?” Laf asked.

“Green, Daddy,” John answered.

“Do not worry, little one, Daddy is going to take care of you,” Laf assured him.

“Daddy, are you going to be mean to me like you were to Papi?” John asked, lip quivering.

“Of course not, little one. You and Papi require different forms of punishment,” Laf answered. “I would never do anything to you that you do not wish for,” Laf comforted him, running his thumb across John’s cheek and wiping some of the tears that were left there.

“I found it!” Alex announced, walking back into the room with a hitachi wand in his hand, unravelling the cord in his arms to plug into the wall. It had been a while since they had to use it.

“Daddy! I don’t like the wand,” John whined.

“Do you not want the wand because it is uncomfortable, or is this past your limits?” Laf asked carefully.

“I just don’t want it,” John replied in a small voice.

“Little boys who misbehave do not get to decide what punishment they get. Correct?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” John sighed, looking downwards.

“Eyes up, little one,” Laf ordered. “Do you want someone to hold you?” Laf asked.

“Can Papi hold me?” John asked.

“Of course, little one” Laf replied.

Alex, hearing the conversation, sat against the headboard of the bed, opening his legs for John to sit between. Laf unclipped John’s armbinder from the spreader bar and picked him up to sit in Alex’s embrace. John settled into Alex’s arms, armbinder up against Alex’s chest, knees up and ankles spread with the spreader bar. Laf sat in the space between John’s legs and pressed the vibrator up against the mesh covering John’s cock.

Immediately, John howled, thrashed in Alex’s arms. Lafayette pinned him with one hand on his hip, Alex a vice grip around his chest. Threw his head back, knocking against Alex’s shoulder, tears springing to his eyes. And Laf just continued to drag the wand up and down, pausing at the base and his balls, or alternatively, where his tip was trapped under the leather. Laf could see the tension in John’s thighs and knees, quivering with the strain of being held ruthlessly open.

“This what you wanted?” Alex said silkily into his ear. “This what you had in mind?”

John couldn’t form words, just continued to pant and whimper. He hated the wand, hated the feeling being trapped so thoroughly, he was stuck thoroughly between the unbearable ache of wanting to come and the desperate desire of wanting it to stop. Yet, as much as John hated it, he recognized the need for it, the need to focus on nothing but the throb in balls, like his heart had relocated. He wanted for nothing in that moment, nothing the satisfaction of completion, and being denied it was what he deserved. 

Sometimes it was like Alex could read minds. As if he could leisurely peruse of the contents of John’s brain. Despite having been tormented himself just moments before, he’d found the thread in John, plucked at it. “Bad Jacky,” he breathed in his ear. “Jacky wants to come so bad, I can practically feel how fucking swollen you are with it. But bad boys don’t get to come, do they? Daddy’s not doing this for you, he’s doing it because you look so fucking sexy, tied up and crying for it. That’s how I got off, you know, when he was fucking me. It’s because I knew that you were tied up there waiting for us, waiting for this. Ours to play with, ours to torture.”

God, John hoped it was true, loved the thought of being objectified, being used. He knew he shouldn’t, that such a thing shouldn’t turn him on so incomprehensibly, but goddamn it, it really did. When he gave himself over in such a way, when he put his pleasure (or pain) in the hands of these two men he loved, that he trusted unquestionably, it made everything clearer. Better. Brighter.

Alex fidgeted with the remote of the plug in John, knowing that the way he was seated would guarantee that the plug was pushed snug up against his prostate. John sobbed as Alex pressed the vibrator to low. Alex delighted in the tears glittering across John’s eyelashes as he became overwhelmed by the sensations. “Do you know what you do to us, Jacky? How hot you make us? I’ve already come four times tonight and I’m so hard right now. You’re so beautiful, laying here for us, open and ready to be used. Ready for us to take you at any time.” Alex ratcheted up the vibrator to medium, and John’s breath hitched in his throat.

“P-pp-papi,” John cried out, jolting his hips up to escape the plug but only pressing harder on the wand Lafayette was holding.

“You were made for us, Jacky,” Alex continued. “Made for us to hold, made for us to use, made for us to love, made for us to watch you fall apart. Our beautiful boy, so precious. Our dear Jack, we picked you, chose you.” Alex pressed the last button on the vibrator, turning it up to high, and John wailed, nearly vibrating out of his skin.

“He is right, you know,” Laf picked up. “You are so beautiful, little one. So pretty when you want something, when you submit to us. You are making Daddy so hard right now, with every whimper and moan, you are enchanting, my love. Our sweet boy, always so good for us.”

John moaned at the words, feeling full in his place between Lafayette and Alex. So close, so needy, so trapped. He felt so whole and loved, both Alex and Laf’s full attention on him, shaking in his restraints at the onslaught of sensations. Alex and Laf teased him, murmuring to him as Laf ran the vibrator across his cock, until he went boneless in Alex’s arms.

Laf pulled the vibrator away and set it off to the side as Alex turned the plug off. John took a moment to collect himself. Finding his words, he asked, “Can you take the belt off now?”

“Can you ask Daddy and Papi nicely?” Laf asked.

“Please Daddy? Please Papi? Can you take the belt off?” John asked sweetly.

“Alexander, should we take the belt off?” Laf said.

Alex answered into John’s ear. “I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Please Papi! Please Daddy!” John sobbed. “Please take the belt off so I can come. I’ve been so good, and I just want someone to touch me!” 

“What if Papi fucked you, and then you could not come until I fuck you? Would you be alright with that?”

“Yes, of course! Please,” John sobbed, thrashing his hips.

“Alexander, how would you like him?” Laf asked.

“I’ll just keep him like this, if you don’t mind,” Alex answered, pulling John farther into his lap. Laf unbuckled the chastity belt, peeling the precome-soaked leather off of John first, and then moving to pull out the plug. John sighed in relief as his cock was unrestricted, able to chub more in the free air.

“Is he prepped enough?” Alex asked Laf.

Laf stuck a couple fingers in where the plug once was, feeling and stretching John. “Do you want to be stretched more, little one? Or is this alright?” Laf questioned.

“I’m ready,” John gasped.

With that, Alex pulled John into his lap, pressing his cock into John’s hole. John shuddered at the stimulation, Alex holding him and fucking into him shallowly, more grinding into him from the position than anything else.

“Do you realize how perfect you are? Clenching around me, so hot,” Alex moaned in his ear. “Shaking as though you’ll fall apart any second. So beautiful, such a perfect fit, like you were made for me to put my cock in to use.” 

Alex grabbed John’s chin and turned it towards him, giving John a full kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue in and dominating John’s mouth. John was captivated in Alex’s words, delighted at feeling used, like he mattered to Alex and Laf. Alex heard John’s breath hitch, meaning he was close. He moved his hand away from John’s jaw, wrapping it snugly around the base of John’s cock as he held his other arm tighter around John’s torso. 

“We can’t have you coming before Daddy fucks you, can we?” Alex asked, leaving hot, open-mouth kisses down the column of John’s throat. Lafayette hummed his approval. Alex stole a glance at him, unsurprised to see him lazily stroking himself, watching every small interaction with unfettered hunger in his eyes. That look had Alex churning, had him digging into John harder. 

“You want to be such a good boy for us, so obedient, always following orders, making us so happy. You’re so giving, letting us use you like this,” Alex purred.

John whined in Alex’s ear, and Alex came from the sound. “So good, so good,” he shuddered into John’s ear, pulling out of him leaving behind a dribble of come in his hole. 

“Are you ready for Daddy to fuck you now?” Laf asked.

“Yes,” John said, nodding widely. “Please!”

Lafayette removed the spreader bar keeping John’s ankles apart and settled between the gap. Laf lined up with him and pushed into him, leaning over his body, sliding in easily between John’s thorough preparation and Alex’s come. He bent over, kissing away the tears on John’s face. “What can I do for you, little one? You have been so good for Papi and I. We just want to make you happy.”

“You’ve been so good for us, baby boy,” Alex added, stroking his hair and holding him close. “You’ve let us use you all night. You can pick what you want now, you’ve earned it. Tell us, baby boy, what do you want?” Alex asked, dragging his hand closer and closer to John’s cock, where he wanted it most.

“Daddy, can I come? Please,” John begged.

“Of course, little one. Do you want Papi to touch you?” Laf asked.

“Please,” John choked out. Alex wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroking it from root to tip as Laf continued fucking into him deeply, and John fell apart in their arms, coming harder than he thought possible in stripes across his chest.

“Little one, you are making such a mess,” Laf chided, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm.

“So pretty like this, coming for us, knowing we did this to you, we made you feel like this,” Alex murmured in his ear, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm.

John yelped as the stimulation became overwhelming. “Too much! Too much!” He threw his head back against Alex’s chest, struggling to get away from the stimulation.

Laf paused his strokes. “Do you need Daddy to stop?” Laf asked.

“Please?” John whimpered. Laf pulled out immediate, making sure to do it carefully, so as not to hurt John.

“Of course, little one. Can Daddy come on your face? You look so pretty, so debauched like this.”

“Please Daddy, I want your come,” John asked gently, looking up at Lafayette through his eyelashes.

Laf crawled up John’s body, straddling his sternum where he had gradually slid down Alex’s body. “Do you want my come, little one? You look utterly delectable laying here, so fucked out, so perfect.” Laf moaned, stroking himself, concentrating on the head of his cock.

“Do you want to taste Daddy?” Alex taunted in his ear. “Since you wasted it from going in your hole where it belongs? Let Daddy come in your mouth, baby boy,” Alex murmured. 

Between Alex’s dirty talk and John’s whimpering, Laf came heavily, shooting all over John’s face, some of it landing in his mouth, most of it landing across his cheeks and hair.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Laf moaned. “Covered in my come, ruined, dirty.” He swiped some of the come off of John’s cheek and pushed it into his mouth. John sucked the come off his thumb, wanting to taste as much of it as possible.

Alex sat him up and began to unlace the armbinder. “How are you feeling, baby boy?” he asked.

“Tired, sore,” he answered in a small voice.

“We will take care of you, little one,” Laf replied, helping Alex pull the armbinder off John and massaging his shoulders and back where he had been in the same position for so long. John tried rolling over onto his stomach on the bed to stretch out so Laf would have easier access, but Lafayette was quick to stop him, “Oh little one, you do not want to do that, the sheets are gross, and you do not want to lay in mine and Alex’s come, and probably some of your own,” he chuckled.

“Fine,” John fussed. “Bath time please?”

“Absolutely, little one.” Lafayette went to gather John up to take him to the bathroom, but Alex made no move to follow. 

“Papi? Are you coming too?” John asked, getting a little overexcited a bit too quickly. “I want ‘Okey too.”

“You can’t have Pokey because stuffed animals in water don’t mix, but of course I’ll join you, baby boy, let me just get some of this cleaned up before I join you and Laf, okay?” Alex responded, running his fingers through John’s hair reassuringly.

Lafayette picked John up and carried him to the bathroom to start on the back. Alex pulled the come-and-lube-covered sheets off the bed, decided to chuck them instead of attempting to clean them. That was a mess that even laundry detergent probably couldn’t get out.

The sight in the master bath that greeted Alex was heartwarming, made his knees buckle slightly. Lafayette cradling John, his head to Laf’s chest. Bathroom was damp with steam, perfumed with the soothing fragrances of lavender and chamomile. Lafayette was singing softly, in French, his voice not particularly melodious but sweet and soothing just the same. John wasn’t saying anything, was just staring off while they soaked, tears streaming silently down his face. Alex wanted to ask John if he felt better, if he got what he needed, but the question died in his throat when Laf caught his eye. Shook his head in a silent no without breaking stride in his lullaby. 

Instead of climbing into the tub, Alex knelt next to them, plucked a washcloth off the shelf about the tub, dipped it in the water. Honestly, John looked like he’d benefit from an actual shower, but he hated the feeling when he was little, the water hitting him too much sensory overload. So Alex did the best he could to wipe the residual fluids off of John’s face without disturbing him.

The bath lasted longer than usual. Lafayette kept John in until the water chilled and their fingers went pruny as that was how long it took for John’s tears to subside. With the tub drained and John toweled off, Lafayette tried to comb out John’s hair, and start braiding it, but John wriggled away, whining. 

“I told you,” he said emphatically. Alex was surprised he didn’t stomp his foot. “I want Pokey!”

“Let Daddy do your hair, then--”

“I want Pokey,” John repeated. He was pouting a bit. Lafayette sighed and looked at Alex. 

“Will you please fetch Pokey while I do his hair, get him dressed?” Laf asked, sounding slightly impatient. Odd, Laf was usually the picture of perfect patience, even in the face of John’s moods. Alex hustled to obey, to hunt down the plushie and hopefully offer John some comfort. He found Pokey on the shelf next to the bed. John was delighted when Alex brought it to him, managed to stay still while Laf braided his hair. 

Then, he was being weird about putting on his PJs. Finally agreed to a pair of boxers and a light t-shirt, then finally, finally let the two of them cuddle him on the couch. 

Usually, part of John’s aftercare was watching a happy movie, but he was struggling to pick something this evening. Alex eventually cued up Mulan, tried to get him to settle in. When it became apparent John wasn’t really paying attention, Lafayette paused the movie. 

“What is it, little one?” Lafayette asked, stroking his hair softly.

John paused so he could gather his words. “I just want you guys to know that I love you a lot, and I appreciate everything you do for me, like tonight and stuff,” he mumbled.

“You know we would do anything for you,” Laf replied, bopping his nose with his finger. “We love you so much.”

John giggled as Alex and Laf covered his face in kisses. They turned back to the movie, feeling re-calibrated, normal, secure. Happy. Loved. John was clearly back to himself, and that was all that mattered. 

THE END


End file.
